Ichigo The New Sun God
by Solace Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo The new sun god: Ichigo when he is defeated by Byakuya, a stranger gives him his powers to save Rukia, but when he begins to use these powers, he begins to see everything easy so as not to worry with the enemy. Will he pay attention to his decisions or kill every enemy for no reason?


So that it is clear Solace is from the same Elsword game only that the Page did not show me the character to put it for that reason I had to make this message so that they understand that and do not call me Stealing it: / and that that is a game boss either I own Bleach and sorry for not uploading anything is that I had problems with the school: / please understand.

Chapter 1: Encounter with Solace

-Ichigo had lost in his first encounter with byakuya, there we will focus the story. Ichigo was lying without being able to do anything due to the wounds of his body, he could not move and barely saw. Before Kiske arrived, something strange happened, time seemed to go slower and his place had turned black appearing in front of the hooded someone with a collar hanging from his strange neck armor in the arms boots that reached up to the full leg, the hood was red with black clearly noticed that he was a reaper with a Zanpakto.-

?: Is it you Ichigo Kurosaki or am I wrong?

Ichigo: Yes ... I ... I could barely speak for his condition - who are you?

?: I am someone who has followed you for a long time after the death of your mother Masaki Kurosaki my name is Solace Ogichi ...

Ichigo: it's ... but ... how do you know my mother's name?

Solace: I guessed it

Ichigo: idiot -he felt stupid to say that-

Solace: you want to save Rukia right?

Ichigo: how do you know all that?

Solace: I saw it all you know so I know everything about you

Ichigo: mmmmm (not very convinced)

Solace: I will help you rescue her by giving you my spiritual power

Ichigo: wait are you going to give me power?

Solace: Obviously ... it will be a bit for you to begin to mature. Tell me, are you willing to have it?

Ichigo: yes of course everything is for her

Solace: Ok

-Everything went dark for Ichigo when Solace pierced his chest with his Zanpakto thus being totally thrown away without being able to move disappearing on stage Solace leaving time flowing and as we know Kiske arrives and takes him knowing what will happen. -

••

Inner world of Ichigo:

Ichigo: where the hell am I?

?: are you in your inner world

Ichigo: who are you? -Sealing the person put on a stick-

?: I am your spirit my name is Zangetsu and the guy there is called Shoku (Eclipse)

Ichigo: ehhh?

-Looking over there sees someone very similar to Solace only that this one was darker -

Shoku: Hello new carrier, he hoped you would use me well because I don't want to have problems with you later.

Ichigo: Nice to meet you, but are you from Solace?

Eclipse: obviously if I am his Zanpakto he gave you some of my power to mature and be stronger I hope you do not misuse us because there we will intervene ...

Ichigo: But Solace didn't lose his powers?

Eclipse: no, it is impossible that you lose them has more power than you think!

Ichigo: ... I see

Zangetsu: well Ichigo remember we are both here to help you remember I am Zangetsu, he is Shoku you should keep that in mind.

Ichigo: I'll keep it in mind

Kiske Store:

-Ichigo woke up abruptly from his world but now he looked different it was weirder he definitely had some resemblance to that man, only that his appearance was different, he had clothes that looked strangely shaped like a tab, in several parts of the clothes, a mask in the hand and some armor on the chest and apart on the back was a symbol that was very rare ...-

Ichigo: is this my body or am I in my spiritual form?

Kiske: you are in your spiritual form your human body I left it elsewhere

Ichigo: Well, was it like that or did I go out on my own?

Kiske: You were like that when I found you, it seems that you advanced to a strange transformation. Tell me what happened?

Ichigo: well I tell you ...

-he told him what happened before he arrived-

Kiske: I see then that he gave you his powers to save her, right?

Ichigo: yes, he says he knows everything about me

Kiske: mmmmm -he thinks that maybe it was Aizen and his illusions but as Ichigo says it is impossible for him to be- So where is your weapon?

Ichigo: my weapon? Aaaa if I have not invoked them, I will go to that - he got up and used his right hand - Sal Zangetsu - Zangetsu came out, the one we all know and in his other hand - reveal yourself before the Sun Shoku - a white Zanpakto came out that looked a bit odd in the size and it had something red that was obviously Reiatsu or wow how powerful am I?

Kiske: well it's time to test your powers ...

end of chapter

Chapter 2: Go for Rukia

-After the hard work of concentrating his power and everything was difficult at first since the pressure he was putting on was very strong for Kiske and Ichigo, he had to control that better since he couldn't do that all over the place to get attention. Ichigo was ready to go to the Society of Souls with Chad Uryu and Orihime with Yoruichi's company but when they saw him they were perplexed.

Orihime: Is Ichigo really you?

Ichigo: obviously Orihime

Uryu: how weird did you change a lot suddenly?

Chad: -.-

Ichigo: if I have changed a lot they know and now it is better that we go to the Society of Souls.

-All nodded-

-Urahara continued to open his special Senkaimon to reach the Society.

In the Rukongai

-When they entered the thing of the place I wanted to crush them, Ichigo grabbed everyone very easily and took them away from that so as not to become crushed garbage and that did not want as in the original story obviously Ichigo defeats Jidambo very easily and this is where Gin appears to prevent them from entering the Soul Society, -

Gin: or what do we have here? Ryokas?

Ichigo: no, we come to rescue someone from here

Gin: or I see but you don't care if I made you a hand?

-Ichigo saw his true intention and prepared for the attack by taking Zangetsu at the moment leaving the other side

Gin: Shinzo

-Gin's sword shot out towards Ichigo but obviously being stronger than before managed to divert it from its place preventing the door from closing as in the original story.-

Gin: or go you're very strong

Ichigo: I'm stronger than it seems

Gin: Well, since I can't do it, I'm leaving - he walks away-

Yoruichi: or go Ichigo I didn't know that your power has risen so much in such a short time!

Uryu: your spiritual power is very high, is it your power?

Orihime: -It's good that ichigo is strong-

Chad: -this looks cool-

Ichigo: well, I am strong, but I don't think I can do much, so it's time to leave, thanks Jindambo

Jindambo: no problem

Soul Society

-As the original story Uryu defeated a post that was flying blades as spiners, Chad defeating everyone at once but Ikkaku's fight was different-

Ikkaku: hehe you're a strong guy looks for your clothes what's your name Ryoka?

Ichigo: my name is Ichigo Kurosaki

Ikkaku: I'm Ikkaku madarame 3 squad 11 position led by our captain Zaraki Kenpachi and it's good that you just said your name because I'm going to kill you right now

Ichigo: - hell, he thought, taking out his zangetsu instead of the other-

Ikkaku: what are you not going to take out the other?

Ichigo: it's better with a

Ikkaku: Hahaha your sense is bad. Spread out Hozuki Maru - it formed like a stick - I hope you have a way to win !

Ichigo: I have it - with a swim he shatters the entire sword of one-

Ikkaku: is it impossible? -It faints after a blow to the neck by its own stick-

Ichigo: or it would be better to avoid fights from now on


End file.
